Overwhelming Darkness
by Coltraine12
Summary: A short one-shot based off a part near the middle of the game. Some things were changed but still, spoilers my lay ahead.


Overwhelming Darkness

**A/N:**** Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fic I've written. This was largely based on something that happened while I was playing but I changed some things. Hope you enjoy!**

My hands were shaking slightly, causing the lantern in my left hand to sway back and forth. I glanced once again at the note I had placed in my journal. I had already found the flood control rod and now had 2 left to find.

As I entered the Storage I was overwhelmed by the darkness that enveloped the room. I checked the oil in my lantern and noticed it was still half full. I looked around the room and made my way through the door that was slightly ajar on my left. I rifled through the different boxes and barrels that were present and found some tinderboxes and a piece of a drill. I went to go leave the room when I heard it: a low, guttural moan that raced through the room and made its way to me. Immediately, knowing what was coming, I turned off my lantern and crouched in the corner. Within seconds, I saw the beast.

Its jaw hung loosely by its chest, leaving a few teeth showing. Its eyes were bulging out of its disfigured face and seemed to search aimlessly as the creature was almost blind, relying mostly on sound to find its prey. It lumbered closer to the room I was in and as it entered, its claws raked at the door, pushing it open wider. I tried to slow my breathing and make myself as quiet as possible while I averted my gaze. After a few seconds of searching, the creature gave up and returned to wherever it came from.

After waiting to make sure it was gone, I turned my lantern back on and tried to regain some sanity. I moved slowly to the door and peeked around the corner; the monster was nowhere in sight. I walked across the room and crept down the stairs that I was faced with. As I rounded the corner, I looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling that must have been caused by an explosion of some sort. I kept walking into a long room with no lights, much like the previous.

As I reached the middle of the room the oil in my lantern was completely used up and I was plunged into complete darkness. I started breathing heavily and I crouched down next to the wall, feeling my way through the room. The darkness played tricks on my mind and visions of my past, or what I remembered of it, and these creatures danced in front of my eyes. The room started spinning slowly as a headache spread across my forehead.

Pressing on I made my way through a door into a room with a torch in the centre, surrounded by chains hanging from the ceiling. When I entered this room, I heard a creature roar loudly from somewhere nearby. The room shook from the vibrations and dust drifted down from the ceiling. Panic began to set in and I ran into the nearest door I could find. Right before the door closed completely I saw the monster round the corner and start staggering towards me. I pulled the door completely shut and ran to the far corner of the room, passing what looked like the two rods that I needed along the way.

Crouching behind a box I could hear the beast breaking through the door. I few wood splinters came flying down against the box and I could hear the creature rasping as it tried to find me. When its footsteps padded away I slowly slid out of my hiding spot and grabbed the two objects I had been searching for.

The run in with the monster had drained more of my sanity and I could no longer tell what was real and what wasn't. The walls were covered with cockroaches, crawling and clicking constantly, and I could hear a woman screaming for mercy. I stumbled back through the path I had just traveled until I reached the set of stairs I had crossed earlier. As I reached the top I stumbled and hit the ground hard, leaving me disoriented.

Trying to regain some sense back I heard the groan I had come accustomed to. I turned my head to the sound and saw the beast lumber slowly towards me, revelling in its win. I saw its bottom jaw lift closer to its head in what seemed to be a smile as it stood over me. Looking up, I saw its claws looming very close to my face. They raked across my skin, tearing it slightly as if the creature were playing with me. Finally, putting me out of my misery, the creature drew its hand back, gaining more power for its fatal blow. As my final moments in this world drew to a close a final thought crossed my mind: _Who's afraid of the dark?_

_**Thanks everyone for reading my story. Reviews and ratings are appreciated**  
_


End file.
